thorcziahfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Age of Creation First, there was Partum, The God of Creation, who created the world in its image. Then, Bekilip The Destroyer came to lay the world to ruin, but was stopped by the third; Meiva, The God of Balance. Both the creator and the destroyer were then sealed deep within two temples on the planet's crust. Soon after, Meiva conceived the first living beings as a tribute to The First One, what later became known as dragons. And thus began the Age of Dragons. Nothing is truly certain regarding Thorcziah's origin. However, the story about the three great Dragon Gods is what most considers to be the truth. Age of Dragons The Age of Dragons is the earliest age to have involved the race of men. Historians believe it to have lasted for about 10,000 years. Much of what happened is solely based on speculation or rumors. Since most dragons are now dead, and are not able to speak the common tongue, it is very difficult to do any type of research regarding this age. The dragons who still draw breath however can clearly recall the important events from that seemingly forgotten age. The Beginning The first among the dragons was Meakrix, followed by Vis and Neban. Meiva taught them the way of life and death, it showed the three all that the world had to offer. With time Meiva made many more dragons to roam the Earth. Together with the first three, The God of Balance led them. Still, once the Meiva saw that they could handle themselves, it left the dragons to prosper for themselves. Because of this, the dragons proclaimed the most intelligent and powerful dragon as their new leader, Meakrix. After having seen the dragons prosper, becoming more intelligent and stronger by day, Meiva bestow upon the dragons a gift. They were given the humans. Humanity had no will of their own but were excellent laborers. They made work for the dragons, and soon the dragons never had to do anything by themselves. The Middle Time passed, the humans slowly changed shape depending on their work, some began to crawl on all four, some gained wings and others even evolved ways to breathe underwater. But the dragons started to grow weary of their luxurious life. There was no longer any joy to be had. One day, the dragons all met to discuss how to get rid of their boredom. Their leader, Meakrix, came with the suggestion to try and experimenting with the forest folk, to see if they could give the humans a will of their own. Most were in favor, however Vis, disagreed on this proposition. Vis thought it to be too dangerous and persuaded many to lose faith in the idea. The dragons had a long debate but could not come to a final agreement. So, they decided to solve it with a duel of honor. Meakrix and Vis would be left alone on a secluded island were they would fight to the death. The winner could then decide which route to take. It was to be an honorable duel, no tricks or personal grudges were to be held during this fight. They fought for twelve days and twelve nights. The returning dragon was Meakrix. In honor of their dead friend, the dragons carved out an enormous rock and pierced Vis body with it, creating its tomb. Thus, the dragons cast a powerful magic on the the forest folk, granting them a will of their own. They named these new laborers The Atelyas. These new humans soon began to get greedy. The Atelyas thought of themselves much better than any other of the laborers. They felt they did not need to work and instead forced it upon others. When they had children with the lesser beings their children inherited a will of their own as well. And so, more and more stopped working and soon people started complaining. Fighting ensued, people questioned the authority of the dragons and it all slowly descended in to chaos. The dragons blamed Meakrix. After banishing their leader for 2,500 years the dragons took action. Neban, as the new dragon leader, ordered the death of all Atelyas. After slaughtering all The Atelyas the dragons swore to never give such a powerful tool to other beings ever again. However, the power of free will had already spread too far and it was easy to hide among the laborers without. The dragons did not want to kill needlessly, because of this Neban determined to let the other humans live, as long as they did their labor. When Meakrix returned to the dragon society the problem of free will was still as present as ever. It was impossible to keep all humans in check. With time, free will had moved on to many more laborers than before. Furious that Neban had not managed to change anything during all these years, Meakrix challenged Neban to a duel over the leadership of their society. The two fought at the same location as Vis and Meakrix had before. But Neban did not fight with honor. Unbeknownst to the other dragons, Meakrix was murdered while sleeping. Neban was hailed as the victor and stayed the leader. Once in a while humans formed rebellious groups and attacked the dragons. It seemed unthinkable that they did not want to be led by the dragons. Dragons were the most powerful, wisest and most beautiful creatures on Earth. They were also the first, conceived by Meiva itself. It was obvious that they were the world's rulers. To them, it was but a fact. How humans could question this logic the dragons just could not fathom. Dragons were on a whole different level. A human could never dream of defeating a dragon. Yet, one dragon realized the truth. Oslan, later known as The Watcher of Dreams, had a revelation. It was because of the free will. Since humans now possessed this tool they could think, not just like a primitive, but as a dragon. Humans did not understand when they themselves thought of themselves as on the same level as the dragons. Oslan became frightened by this thought. Humans could perhaps even learn something as pure as magic. Oslan believed the humans would one day turn on their leaders. However, Neban dismissed these ramblings. In anger, Oslan, decided to take a look in to Neban's mind. There it was revealed, the betrayal and murder of Meakrix. And so Neban was banished, but unlike its predecessor, it was to last until the end of time. The Final Years At the moment the dragons became leaderless once again, humanity struck. A huge war between slaves and masters. With no one to guide them, the dragons turned confused. Many were killed. Many fled, scattering across the lands. Oslan buried itself deep below ground, where no man would ever search, never to be seen or heard from again. It was a clear victory for the race of men. Now they were the masters. At the dawn of the new age the remaining dragons gathered. For the first time in their existence, they turned their heads towards the skies, and they prayed. Yet, no one answered. First Age The First Age may also be referred to as The First Age of Man or The Godless Age and lasted for about 1000 years. Year 1 * Dragon Legion is formed. Year 354 * Magic is discovered. Year 398 * The first Baer Shrine is built on Na'ak. Year 500 * Fewki is shattered. * The Human Deities are born. Year 511 * Dwellmerhall is founded by Lincoln. Year 546 * The titans of Lal Oram wakes up. Year 569 * Ancient Dwarvish is abolished and the current Dwarvish is introduced. Year 590 * Lincoln dies. Year 622 * The Human Deities are officially recognized by humans. Year 634 * Dragon Legion is dissolved. Year 687 * The World Government is formed. Year 990 * The Archmage Council of Kirmer is established. * Kirmer cuts all ties with other Luhs. Year 1000 * The war on Na'ak breaks out. Second Age The Second Age, or The Second Age of Man, lasted for about 2000 years. Year 1 * The Long Peace of Kirmer begins. Year 410 * Glakkonlir Cadanak is born. Year 438 * The first Power Stone is found by Risa. Year 440 * Risa becomes the first, un-offical, Elder Mage of Kirmer. Year 457 * Blood Magic is deemed forbidden. * Glakkonlir Cadanak is cursed. Year 499 * The Exile. Year 529 * Risa dies mysteriously. Year 530 * The first official Elder Mage of Kirmer is chosen. Year 550 * The second Power Stone is discovered. Year 600 * Guldiwerhun comes up to the surface. Year 636 * The World Government establishes The Great List of Pirates. Year 679 * LUNAE releases the first edition of The Known and Unknown. Year 669 * Charles Lincington is born. Year 670 * Gerry Gor'n is born. Year 700 * Charles Lincington and Gerry Gor'n set out on their adventure.* * Glakkonlir Cadanak and Eeh Du'Dain finds two out of the four Power Stones. * Gerry Gor'n is turned to stone.* * Charles Lincington's group travels forward in time.* Year 701 * Glakkonlir Cadanak and Eeh Du'Dain meet Tressa. Year 750 * The second edition of The Known and Unknown is released. Year 780 * The first Demon War of Kirmer begins. Year 798 * A demon warrior is thrown into a time-loop together with the angel High Overseer. Year 850 * The first Demon War of Kirmer is concluded. Year 900 * The second Demon War of Kirmer begins. Year 1200 * The second Demon War of Kirmer ends. Year 1798 * Hyûbasa is born from the angel High Overseer Basa and the demon warrior Hyû Gô. Year 1801 * Hyûbasa is locked in The Gates of Raknarokk. Year 1904 * The third Demon War of Kirmer begins. Year 2000 * The third Demon War of Kirmer is over. Third Age The Third Age, also known as The Third Age of Man, is currently ongoing. Year 1 * The second Long Peace of Kirmer starts. * The third edition of The Known and Unknown is released. * The 37th Dwarven Emperor takes reign. * The second Elder Mage is chosen. Year 25 * Glakkonlir Cadanak becomes the 38th Dwarven Emperor. Year 33 * The King of Skriiod orders Ariana to form The Seven Knights Order. Year 38 * The Seven Knights Order is assembled. Year 40 * Queen Dea is imprisoned in her own castle by The Seven Knights Order. Year 80 * Rumors of a necromancer emerges on Skriiod. Year 105 * The fourth edition of The Known and Unknown is released. Year 139 * Khalônian leaves the Abyss. Year 190 * Bekilip awakens on Kirmer. * Gerry Gor'n became normal again. Year 191 * Partum is sealed in its temple by Meiva. Year 194 * Wu Han is born. Year 199 * Sitra is born. Year 200 * Charles Lincington's group arrives from the past.* * Bekilip kills Partum and Gerry Gor'n. * Meiva fuses with Gerry Gor'n, creating Gerry Meiva. * The Meeting of the Kirmer Incident.* * Blark's Bane is massacred by Glakkonlir Cadanak's minions.* * Charles Lincington is rescued from captivity by Gerry Meiva. * War breaks out on Kirmer. Year 201 * Amadeus White and Forgal Carnom is tasked with destroying the threat of the necromancer on Skriiod.* * Zero sneaks away from Amadeus and Forgal's group.* * Amadeus and company meets Yu Seng.* * Yu Seng and Sun Houwang is killed.* * Forgal Carnom acquires the blade of Ariana.* * Skriiod is saved by the group of Amadeus White.* * Zero loses the battle of The Profound Cosmic Pool. * The Archmage Council elects the third Elder Mage in secret.* * Bekilip is slain by Glakkonlir Cadanak and his Machine A. * Charles Lincington is fused with Partum, creating Charles Partum. * Glakkonlir Cadanak fuses with Bekilip, creating Glakkonlir Bekilip. * Glakkonlir Bekilip is defeated by the group of Amadeus White.* * Bekilip's souls is sealed away by Gerry Meiva and Charles Partum. * The Slayers of Bekilip are celebrated across Thorcziah.* * Amadeus White is officially chosen as the third Elder Mage. * The Blade of Ariana is locked away in one of Kirmer's Archmage Treasuries. Year 202 * The Rebuilding of Kirmer begins. Year 203 * Isobel Iliso meets Drargranrar-Danargranar. Year 206 * Dwellmerseum is completed. Year 210 * Lucan gets murdered. * The Smell of Ash and Death. * Kirmer resumes trading and communication with other Luhs. * The World Government discusses plans to form The Hope Alliance. Year 211 * Yodoyabashi Osaka leaves her home in Jiue. Year 212 * Hommar Rotvisha joins The Paladin Order. * Drargranrar-Danargranar is incapacitated by Stig and later falls into a coma. Year 213 * Sitra arrives on Skriiod. Year 216 * Wu Han marries Kichou Himiko. * The Flaming Shield is formed. * Sitra slays the Blood-beast. Year 217 * Chardonnay Blanc finds Dave John's Locket. * The Flaming Shield is made the new government of Skriiod. * Alebeard betrays the Winepirates. * Hommar Rotvisha is kicked out of Lincoln's Paladin Order. * Isobel Iliso is publicly executed. Year 218 * The Hope Alliance is officially formed. * Drargranrar-Danargranar wakes up from his coma. Year 219 * A witch starts terrorizing the citizens of Gataia. Year 220 * Partum's Temple is rebuilt. * Relius Halley meets Darus Sol.* * Brödbengt is killed in battle.* * [[The Great Pirate Battle Over Alebeard's Head.|''The Great Pirate Battle Over Alebeard's Head.]]* Year 221 * ''The Leather-pant Pirates First and Last Voyage.* * Li'Del and her crew returns to Eatarath. * Yggla and Alebeard escape the custody of Rosé Châteu. * Ûndir survives The Battle of the Profound Cosmic Pool.* * The company of Relius Halley is shipwrecked on Na'ak.* * Darus Sol dies in a fiery explosion.* * Relius Halley and Toffi Tael meets Zileas.* * Rai-Da is destroyed in a horrible disaster.* * Yodoyabashi Osaka decides to help Relius Halley & Co. * Zileas leaves the party of Relius Halley.* * The Witch Across the Lake.* * The Faceless Order is stopped.* * Alebeard once again escapes the clutches of Winebeard.* * Laohu Fuo crushes the army of Mendai and takes hold of the country. * Kaito Sakai and his generals are executed by orders of Laohu Fuo. Year 222 * The Adventurers Guild is founded. * A peace treaty is made between Iikomora and Fujui. * Ûndir perceives a plan to become the only god. Year 223 * Hyûbasa is released from The Gates of Raknarokk by Ûndir. * The first ever Parlagas World Tornament takes place, becoming an annual ritual for many this year forward. Year 224 * Laohu Fuo declares the final battle of Na'ak to begin. * Wu Han dies on the battlefield. * The nearly endless war on Na'ak comes to a close. Year 225 * Hommar Rotvisha and Yodoyabashi Osaka moves to Lal Oram. * Kichou Han is born. Year 229 * Alebeard and Winebeard are both killed in a final bloody battle at sea. Year 253 * Toffi dies quietly along with Toshi in their sleep. Year 254 * Relius Halley passes away of old age. * Mangler dies of heartbreak. Year 257 * Zileas visits the grave of Relius Halley. Year 272 * Zileas passes away by sickness. Year 290 * Hommar erects a statue in the honor of Yodoyabashi Osaka who died at the impressive age of 101. Year 301 * Amadeus White is killed by Drar during the 78th Parlagas World Tornament.